warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Whipclaw
} | info = *Khora cracks her whip toward the aiming reticle, creating an explosion up to 5 / 7 / 8 / 10 meters away in a 3 / 4 / 4 / 5 meters radius area around the first object or entity hit. All enemies within the explosion receive 200 / 225 / 250 / 300 base damage, while enemies at the center are also disoriented briefly, causing them to be knocked back and ragdolled. **Cast range and explosion radius are affected by Ability Range. ***Explosion radius cannot exceed 200% Ability Range. **Damage is distributed evenly between , , and . **Damage also affects Objects, bypasses obstacles in the environment, and does not diminish with distance. *Whipclaw has an innate 200% critical multiplier, 25% critical chance, and 20% status chance. *Damage is affected by Ability Strength, the Melee Combo Counter, and certain melee mods. **As an example, with a maxed , and , the normal attacks of a rank-3 Whipclaw will deal: (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) }} (1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} damage. **The mods that affect Whipclaw include: ***Damage (e.g., ) ***Physical damage (e.g., ) ***Elemental damage (e.g., ) ***Conditional mods (e.g., , , but not ) ***Critical chance and critical multiplier (e.g., and ) ****Critical chance is rolled separately for each target hit. ***Status chance (e.g., and ) ****Both effects of apply for the duration. ***combo counter (e.g., and ) ***weapon augments (e.g., ) ***Riven **Toxin mods do not scale the damage of or procs caused by Whipclaw. **Manticore's damage bonus applies to the ability. **Whipclaw's critical chance is affected by and bonuses. **Each hit from Whipclaw adds to the Melee Combo Counter. **The Melee Combo Multiplier increases Whipclaw's damage, but only a fourth of the bonus is added. **Whipclaw is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats and innate effects, weapon-specific mods (e.g., ), melee range mods (e.g., ) and attack speed mods (e.g., ). *'Ability Synergy': **Whipclaw inflicts 200% damage against enemies affected by . **Refreshes the propagation effect on ensnared enemies hit by Whipclaw. **If at least one enemy captured by is hit by Whipclaw, all other enemies in the same dome will each receive 50% total damage. Additionally, Whipclaw's Critical Chance and Status Chance will reroll on each enemy separately. *Whipclaw will strike toward the aiming reticle at the end of the animation, landing the attack when the whip is fully extended. **The explosion radius is centered on the closest physical object or surface in the player's crosshair, or the farthest area Whipclaw is able to reach. *Can be cast while moving and airborne. *Casting Whipclaw is an upper-body animation that allows movement and parkour Maneuvers. *Khora's whip visually consists of a handle that resembles the 's model, alongside living metal spikes lining the thong, spine, and fall; four claw-like extensions comprise the lash of the whip, ending in the metallic adornments on Khora's body that match 's selected battle posture. The whip is affected by Khora's chosen Appearance colors. *Whipclaw's radial explosion, the whip's energy lights and travel trail, are affected by Khora's chosen energy color. *Whipclaw is not affected by cast speed mods (e.g. ) |augment = |tips = *Whipclaw's radial explosion forms when Khora's whip is fully extended. You can adjust your aim to hit your target or elsewhere during this animation. *If your target is moving away too quickly during the animation, try to land the explosion on a nearby surface to catch your target in the area of effect. **The explosion's area of effect will bypass terrain and obstacles to hit enemies through walls, which pairs well with radar mods such as and to detect nearby enemies. *Cast Whipclaw directly on an enemy to knock it backward when it is hit by the radial burst. *Modify your equipped melee weapon with eligible Mods that Whipclaw can benefit from. **Equip and to consistently proc critical hits. **Equip to increase status chance and delay the combo counter hit reset. **Equip dual stat damage and status chance mods such as to increase damage and status chance simultaneously. *Whipclaw and your melee weapon both benefit from and contribute to the combo counter. Use both frequently to amplify their damage as you hit more enemies. *Cast Whipclaw on enemies entangled by for double damage. Ensnared enemies that survive Whipclaw will propagate again to pull in new enemies. *Cast Whipclaw on enemies captured by . The initial target takes full damage from Whipclaw, while all other enemies in the dome take half damage. Damage, critical chance, critical multiplier, and status chance on all targets will benefit from your equipped melee mods. **Critical chance and status chance will proc on each enemy separately, inflicting them with potentially different damage amounts and Status Effects. *Whipclaw's radial explosion can bypass Arctic Eximus bubbles to form inside directly. *Equip with a Smeeta Kavat or Adarza Kavat to take advantage of their Precepts' critical chance bonuses, further amplifying Whipclaw's potential critical damage. |max = |bugs = *Whipclaw seems to behave erratically with the Gladiator Set Mods set bonus, as it will occasionally grant the buff normally and other times not at all }} See Also * es:Látigo garra Category:Khora Category:Ability Weapons